Tying Up The Loose Ends
by JavaJunkieForever
Summary: Just a AU fanfic just for kicks. A JavaJunkie eventually. A story about finding yourself. Read and maybe review? First chapter is coming. Extended Summary is up
1. Extended Summary

Tying Up Those Loose Ends

Summary:

"Hi."

"Hey."

"It's been a couple thousand years hasn't it?"

"About."

"I need your help."

"What happened tris?"

Meet Tristina Kendra. She and Lorelai Gilmore met about seventeen years ago. She came from an decently rich family and met at a Gilmore caviar event. They both were bundled up and sent to the pool house with their nannies. They were the only kids there. As the nannies started to gossip with each other and smoke in the bathroom-airing the smoke out,of course- they both stared at each other.

"Come on!" The blue eyed Gilmore ran across the room tugging her hand who was at the time a complete stranger.

Tris smiled and ran with her as Lorelai started to play pretend dancers and joined her.

"I'm Tristana Kendra but call me tris." She panted to the then stranger after dancing.

The bright eyed four year old smiled. "Lorelai Gilmore but please don't call me Lor."

They shared a moment of friendship that had just been established. A friendship that would last seventeen years.

They started kindergarten together. They paired up on field trips and trips to the bathroom. When Lorelai stubbed her toe and no one noticed tris was there. At the age eleven they were inseparable. Through growing up together they were the stereotypical best friends. They painted each other nails. They drank their first illegal drink together. They had a secret code to save each of them from creepy perverts. But then one day everything changed. All because of a certain someone.

Mr Christopher Frances Hayden.

He was a new face in the halls of Kingswood Oxford High School. He was the classic bad boy. Kicked out of a couple of schools. A Messed up haircut. A black jacket over his school uniform and all the girls fell for him. Hook,line and sinker.

Especially Tris and Lorelai.

Lorelai was always the extroverted one. First day she headed out to him and flirted with him. She had done everything that made her his type of girl. Beautiful blue eyes,the hair twirl and the smile. The Lorelai Gilmore smile that could make any guy fall head over heels in love with her without so much of a second thought.

Tris,on the other hand,was such much more introverted. She could never understand how her best friend could be so outgoing. But a part of her quelled at being that girl which made heads turn at her arrival. So the day the new guy who had the ability to make every girls knees wobbly she made her move. Without meaning to.

She had dropped her books after slipping on the smooth marble floors in the library. As she panted and made a attempt to reach for her book the male definition of 'dreamy' came walking her way. She assumed he would ignore her. But instead he bended down and picked up her books and offered her his hand.

As his hand intertwined around hers she stared into his eyes and got on her two feet. And then she did something that was highly irregular of her.

She flipped her hair and started flirting in a way that Paris Hilton would be proud of.

As the two best friends started to fall for the same guy that foundation of their friendship started to crumble.

Christopher wasn't a guy of commitment. He started to date the best friends without each other knowing.

They started to drift apart. The strong solid friendship started to break apart. Slowly but surely.

Then came the party. It was Lorelai's and tris's birthday. They were born a week apart so they would always pitch in and throw one big blow out party without fail every year And that didn't cease this year either regardless of their awkwardness.

So as they were planning the guest list,often lapsing back into silence,they both realised that Christopher were on both their lists.

As they put two and two together instead of being mad at each other they focused on the one that had hurt them.

Christopher Hayden.

They both broke up with Christopher each break up ending up in the parking lot and gave him the new style of the breakup along with the after shock of a slap

The two best friends slipped back into their routine until one faithful day on the 06th of both had been craving apples and then went together to the doctor.

The impossible had happened.

Tris and Lorelai were pregnant with Christopher's child.

They both left the hospital numb with shock without looking at each other.

"What do we do now?" Lorelai said in soft voice.

"They'll tell us to..to get rid of it." Tris said sadly

"Are we going to listen to them?" The blue eyed female stared tris in the face.

"I'm not. Are you?"

"Not a chance in hell."

"But.."

"I know."

"We have to tell him."

"Call your mom. Tell her to meet us at the Gilmore's."

Tris nodded and dialled her mom's number.

After a few minutes,the call was done and they climbed into Lorelai's car and to the Gilmore's knowing that it will all be over in a few hours.

"Mom."

"Yes Lorelai." Emily Gilmore responded briskly.

Lorelai somehow had made her father and mother sit down with tris. Tris was even nervous than her. Her past experiences with the Gilmore's were not pleasing topic.

"Tris and I are pregnant. Tris's mother will be here to consult you with this in a few minutes."

Emily Gilmore's face was impossible to describe. It was a mix of fear,anger and a dash of sadness.

Her father hands had started shaking. His eyes had turned from ice cold to eyes that would appear if Satan was in front of him.

Emily seemed to have formed words. "Why is her mother coming? In fact why is tris her for that matter!" Her mother said in a stilled voice.

Lorelai took a deep breath without looking at her parents. She couldn't look at them. They looked to small to her. "Because my baby and tris's have the same father."

"What?!"

Lorelai took a deep breath and let it go yet again. "It's the Hayden's son,Christopher. He was two-timing us. We found out and broke up about six weeks ago. We found about this today and came right over here."

"Why didn't you use protection?" Her mother yelled at her spitting in her face. She flinched.

"We used protection. It didn't work. Same in Tris's case."

The doorbell rang. "Does your mother know?" Her mother asked to Tris. She nodded yes.

Tris's mother came into the living room with blood shot eyes trying to hide her sobs.

"Go to the pool house both of us. Let the adults handle this. I have to call the Hayden's also and tell them to bring his son."

Okay,now lets fast forward about a year.

Tris and Lorelai have gave birth to two beautiful baby girls. Lorelai named her daughter after herself. Lorelai Leigh Gilmore. She was born on October 8th at exactly 4:03 named her daughter after her mother who had passed away in her sleep about two months ago. Abigail Olivia Kendra. She was born October 16th at exactly 2:01 AM.

"We know what we have to do Lorelai."

"I just hate it."

Lorelai and Tris were sitting down in the pool house where Rory and Abby were played together. They were both about a year old attempting to squeeze each other's noses.

"We have to keep these two away at least for a while."

"Why?"

"I want them to have the life we never had. Just enjoying being a kid. Don't you?"

"But we will see you again right?"

"Maybe."

"In six years."

"What?"

"Let's make a pact. You come to stars hollow in six years and see if you fit okay?"

"Okay but until then it's London for me."

"Give your grandma a kiss for me."

"Will do."

"So is this goodbye?"

"For six years yeah."

"I miss you already."

"I do too."

"Call okay?"

"Of course."

"I love you Tristana Amber Kendra."

"I love you Lorelai Victoria Gilmore."

As they hugged for the last time in a while they took their kids apart from each other.

They left the pool house and the Gilmore's after leaving Emily and Richard a short note.

As they drove up to the airport in a taxi cab the two kids held onto to each other for dear life as if they knew it would be a while until they would see each other again.

As the taxi driver dropped them out at the airport Lorelai couldn't help but get misty eyed. For the last seventeen years of their years she always had her. A shoulder to cry on.

"So.."

We hugged and held to each other and kept each other close.

"Bye tris.."

"Bye Lorelai."

Tris with her daughter in tow headed towards the airport entrance and waved goodbye. And then they disappeared into the crowd.

"Well Rory! It's looks like it's just you and me." I took Rory in my arms and once we got into the cab to stars hollow she fell asleep in my arms.

"It's going to work out." I whispered to her before staring out the window waiting for the hollowed trees to appear.

A/N:Just a quick note to say sorry for the super long summary. I loved the summary and really didn't want to edit anything out. But just in short tris and Lorelai have been best friends for 16 years and then Chris comes along and double times both of them. And gets them pregnant. And then I know there's a bit of a blur after Lorelai tells her parents and we don't get a Christopher part but basically the same thing happens. Chris is never around and they both go into labor alone. Lorelai moves to Stars hollow and Tris moves to London to live with trip which in this story is her grandmother not Lorelai's. This is a JavaJunkie,duh! If you like it please review! And copper boom! But-Buh-Bye!


	2. Chapter One-The Start

Chapter 1-The Start

Story:Tying up those those ends

Author:JavaJunkieForever

Chapter:The Start

Rating: T

Pairing:JavaJunkie,Literati,Tris/Joseph,Abby/Tyler

 **Chapter One**

Lorelai's POV

"The rustle of leaves.

The sparkle of tinsel.

It's the dream.

Am I living it? Am I really?

Or is this an illusion to cover the

Fact that nothing has changed."

I remove the EarPods from my ear and gaze into the sunset. Rory was at Lanes today for a sleepover because was out of town with her sister to a bible adult camp for two days so needless to say lane was thrilled.

I grinned at the image of the little petite Korean girl with her jet black air and her 'trust god' t shirt hidden under her Claudia longuet shirt.

Sookie was working over time because of a wedding and she wanted to get the perfect recipe down and she was not stopping.

Everyone else I knew was busy and Mia had told me to stop working and relax. So I retreated to the potting shed where almost everything was packed up into brown cardboard boxes where her daughters book had taken up almost a dozen boxes.

I finally decided it was time to move.

I love the inn and Mia but I needed a place for me and Rory. We finally found a house next to babette and morey's place. It was a little run down but it was home. But that fact didn't stop us from calling it the 'Crap shack.'

My phone buzzed and an unfamiliar number was showcased on the phone.

I pressed th button and put the phone to my ear. "Hello?"

"Lorelai?" A familiar voice echoed off

"Tris?" I said in disbelief. It couldn't be her. I haven't seen her since the airport about over a decade ago.

"Yeah. Lorelai it's me." Tris said in her same unquestionably unique tone. Edgy yet so modified and street wise,

"It's been a lifetime hasn't it." I said leaning back on to the ground on the grass.

About." I heard tris sniffing on the end of the line.

"Tris.." I said cautiously. "Are you crying?

"I need help Lor."

Now I knew it was serious. She never called me Lor unless it was an emergency.

"What happened Tris?" I asked concerned

"London's not working out. Gran died and gave all of her money-our money to her half sister in Paris. I can't blame her. We still have the house but I can't afford it anymore. And Abby." Tris gave a half sigh half sob

"I have to promise her that everything's okay. But it's not. So I was wondering.."

"Yes?"

"Can we come back to Connecticut and stay with you guys for a while?"

"What?" I said dumbfounded

"Can we come back to..you know."

"Of course!" I bursted out.

"Really?" I could hear her disbelief on the other end of the line.

"Yeah! Why are you surprised?" I asked furrowing my brow.

"It's been more than a decade Lorelai."

"I know. Listen. The connection we have is forever. No questions asked."

There was quiet sobs following on the other line of phone.

"Oh please tris. Stop you big cry baby!"

Tris gave a light laugh. "Says the girl who cried when she found out the Beatles had broken up!" She taunted.

"Hey! I told you that I confidence! You owe me a cookie!"

Yeah. I'll put it on my list of things to do before I die." Tris said in her dry sarcastic voice.

I laughed as we continued to talk about happened in your life in the last eleven years.

 _The inn._

"Hey kid!" I said in surprise as I see my daughters the inn. "What are you doing here?"

"Wow! Thanks for the love!"

I jabbed her arm playfully.

"Mrs Kim was coming home early."

"Yikes!"

Rory nodded. "Yikes is right." She said seriously

I gave a small laugh and smiled at her serious expression. "Hey kid guess what? I have news,"

Rory's eyes widened with excitement. "Good or bad?"

"Depends."

She crossed her arms and looked at me with a no nonsense expression.

"Okay you remember tris right? Your godmother." Rory nodded. "So she called me today and asked if she and your half sister Abby could come live with us for a while. So what do you think?"

Rory was silent for a while. "Did you make any arrangements?"

I smiled. Only my daughter. "Kind of. If they do stay with us in the new house tris and I will share a room. It's big enough for the both of us. And you will have your own room and we will expand the sewing room so that Abby can have her own room!" I finished brightly.

"That's great! I miss Abby so much!" Rory burst out giving me the biggest smile.

"So you're happy?"

"Totally and completely happy,mom!"

Great! They're flying in from London a week from tomorrow so you'll see both of them pretty soon."

"Can we go pick them up from the airport?"

"Of course! I'll ask Mia for her car,okay?"

"Kay. Can we go to the the library mom? I need to get this book that my teacher told me about."

"Sure hon. Give me a minute. I'll go get my coat."

I grabbed my coat and flung my arms around Rory as told her everything about tris and Abby.

"You know Abby is a singer!"

"Really? Wouldn't thunk it." Rory finished with a wink.

 _The Airport_

I run my fingers through hair and put it into feeble ponytail. I smiled when I saw my daughter half asleep. She wasn't a morning person like her mother. But she insisted on seeing tris and Abby the first thing. So here we were.

On a Saturday. Six am sharp waiting for her to come down the steps and do that whole cliché thing. Tears,airport hair and all.

"Come on hon. Try stay awake." I tried coaxing my daughter trying to hide a huge yawn.

"Die."

"Look hon yes I love you too. We totally have a loving Donna reed thing going on but I need to wake up other ways I will..I will..take away the coffee!" I finished in mock firmness.

"Die twice."

"Look honey! It's Miss Amanpour! So nice to meet you!"

Crickets.

I kicked Rory in the toe.

"Ow!" She cried out hopping on one foot. "Evil insane woman."

I stuck my tongue out at her playfully and vice versa.

For the next few minutes I look out for tris and Abby.

A shortish light brown haired twenty-six year old woman with wide brown almost caffeine coloured eyes stumbled out of the doors,groaning and complaining pointlessly. An petite girl with brown short hair with tons of bags in tow was pushing her with elbow making weird faces at her.

It was Tris and Abby.

Tris turned and saw me. Her whole face retracted with shock. And then a smile crossed her face. We both took off,across the airport.

We both were never one for exercise so the first words we both panted to each other were "You know I hate exercise."

We grinned at each and hugged and didn't let go until our daughters pulled us apart.

"Lets go to the crap shack! And march Rory!" I yelled out earning several disturbing looks.

All of us laughed and headed to Mia's car.

 _The Car_

"SO stars hollow,huh? Give us the lowdown." Abby ordered.

Rory laugher echoed from the back seat where she had been sitting down very properly like the princess of China or something. "Stars hollow is awesome. The school is pretty cool. And the inn where mom works is the super nice. It's a pretty small town but they are enough shops to survive. There's a Doose's and A Luke's. We haven't gone in there though," Rory added to me. "There's a movie theatre and a book store and a library. We live next door to these great people Babette and Morey They have a cat called cinnamon and she's the cutest little thing. And then there's sookie. She's the chef at the inn and makes the best pasta."

Tris smiled at Rory. "Sounds awesome Ror."

Abby echoed her mom. "Yeah it does! But by any chance does it have a music shop?" She asked eagerly.

Rory shook her head. "But miss patty teaches music and singing and dancing. She has tons of instruments. So you like to sing?" Rory said cocking her head

Abby gave a large smile. "I love it. And..I'm not half bad."

Rory feigned shock and dramatically took her hands to her cheeks. "Really?"

Abby jabbed her in the arm. "Meanie." Rory complained.

Abby stuck her tongue out at her in response.

As the last red light before stars hollow gave the car a halting stop. I turned on the seat and gave her a smile. "Why don't you sing a little something?"

Abby looked like a deer caught in headlights. "Are you sure?" She squeaked.

I nodded firmly and gave her a kind smile.

"Okay." Abby said more bravely. "This is one of the songs I wrote. It's called _Nightingale._ And she began to sing in the most melodious voice I have ever heard. **(This song is not mine. It's Demi Lovato)**

 _I can't sleep tonight  
Wide awake and so confused_

 _Everything's in line  
But I am bruised_

 _I need a voice to echo  
I need a light to take me home_

 _I kinda need a hero  
Is it you?_

 _I never see the forest for the trees  
I could really use your melody_

 _Baby I'm a little blind  
I think it's time for you to find me._

 _Can you be my nightingale?  
Sing to me_

 _I know you're there  
You could be my sanity_

 _Bring me peace  
Sing me to sleep_

 _Say you'll be my nightingale.  
_

Abby finished singing. Her eyes which were closed opened slowly. Her mouth that had formed an O as she was singing had returned to her normal shape. Rory and I were shocked and Tris looked very proud.

"Honey." I said to Abby. "You are going to take the world by storm!"

My words were greeted by a dazzling smile and the words "Of course, _darling!_ "

As we all laughed I pulled into the road that would lead to Stars hollow.

The hollow.

"Now tris. Stars hollow is not near as big as London but the townies here are much friendlier. More a pain in your butt but friendlier." I said as tris laughed

We pasted the blue stars hollow sign. The sign which had been there seen Taylor dose was a child and miss patty was a virgin.

Welcome To

StarsHollow

Population 9973


End file.
